


He Just Wants Some Time With Her

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, F/M, It's an AU, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: An AU where Ezra is a regular stormtrooper who's girlfriend just so happens to be out of his league. Sabine Wren the Imperial Mando in Special Forces. Of course, his squadmates cannot let this go.





	He Just Wants Some Time With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Was a request on tumblr, by anon who asked for Sabezra imperial au - Ezra as a stormtrooper he is always pestered by his squad mates on how he got with the hot imperial mando in special forces ( think of inferno squad in battlefront 2).

Sabine Wren was out of Ezra’s league. As he is constantly reminded of by his peers. Sabine Wren the gorgeous Imperial Mando, who almost ran the special forces (all but in title) must be taking pity on the poor stormtrooper. Sabine even seemed to find the teasing funny when word of it reaches her, but she was rarely around. Never often enough for Ezra.

In fact, today was the day she was supposed to be returning from her latest mission. With a promise that as soon as she was back Sabine would find him. A promise that Ezra held her to. Trading positions with Jak, Ezra patrolled the landing zone on the star destroyer. Several ships came and went. Ezra takes off his helmet and chooses to sit by a stack of boxes for his break, not wanting to risk missing her arrival. He listens carefully as pilots speak of victories over the rebels and mull over losses. Different missions being spoken of with every landing. Ezra was thankful there were more victories then loses. The rise in Rebel activity recently would be a reason for concern if the command wasn’t so determined to insist they weren’t a problem.

“You look lost in thought trooper. Shouldn’t your helmet be on?” Her voice sounds strict but Ezra knew of the smile he wore under that helmet.

“Was on break, ma’am.” Comes his reply as he stands up.

“Breaks are to be used in one of the designated areas, not on the bridge.” She leans in so her helmet was only an inch or so away from his face. “Understood?”

Ezra gives a short nod and a “Yes, ma’am”. Despite their personal relationship, Ezra knew Sabine enjoys pulling rank overall stormtroopers. Including him. Another reason none of his squadmates believe him in his story of how they got together.

“I’ll escort you back to your rooms trooper.”

Ezra wants to ask her why? There was no point his break would be ending soon and he had three more hours of patrol before he was off for the day. However, he keeps his mouth quiet. Not everyone on the ship knew about them yet, and Sabine preferred it that way. Ezra did as well. He got enough from his team already, he wouldn’t want everyone in on it.

When they were in an empty corridor Sabine’s stance relaxes. “Okay so here’s the deal. There’s a party tomorrow night on the planet below. My brother found out about it. If you have any shore leave left you should use it so we can go.”

“A party?” Ezra repeats the term thinking over his options. He didn’t really want to use his shore leave for a party. “How big?” He asks in an attempt to discover if he would even be able to spend time with her there.

“There shouldn’t be too many people. A few other imperial soldiers will be there. If you want you can invite your squad. I understand many troopers feel more comfortable with their teammates near.” A truth but not one Ezra wished to admit. Having been raised with his teammates ever since he was old enough to hold a gun. That didn’t mean he wasn’t an individual who could not be away from them and the thought of it being otherwise upset him.

“I’ll be fine. The request will be placed after my shift tonight. If you are free we could grab some dinner.”

Sabine smiles as if she found the thought amusing. No doubt she recalls what happened last time before agreeing to meet with him later. Jak had been the kind one of his five squad mates as he was this time as well. The three hours went by without much happening. The real fun began for everyone else when dinner portions were handed out. Everyone was assigned tables. Squads ate together, as did the upper commanders, and imperials specialist. All assigned to different tables with different times available for everyone so it is never overfilled at any point.

Ezra found himself at a small table meant for six with seven sitting at it. Sabine took a comfortable seat on the edge with Ezra next to her. Beside him was Jak and Havoc took the last seat on the other side of him. With Abel, Tiri, and Gusuo across from them. Tiri especially enjoys getting whatever punches she could get in. 

“So Sabine, Ezra says you two met when he saved you on the field. None of us saw it, but we all have our bets on what really happened.” Tiri begins with a smug smile on her face.

“That is what,”

“Shush.” Gusuo cuts him off. His dark hair was cut short, almost all of it was gone, now. A new look on a face filled with scars. He was always the risk taker, and it was beginning to show. “My bet was you saved him.”

“I did,” Sabine confirms. Looking over at Ezra. Of course, he was guilty of leaving that part out.

“I knew it! Pay up Dunkirk!” Gusuo cheers as he holds out his hand to Havoc.

“Man Ezra, I thought you saved her.” Havoc complains as he hands over some pocket change. By the look on Gusuo’s face Havoc was short quite a bit.

“He tried,” Sabine replies as she casually takes another bite of her food. Watching his team erupt with questions and marking down more bets.

“Why do you always do this?” Ezra whispers looking over to his Mandalorian girlfriend. 

Sabine shrugs and hides her smile behind her fork. 

“This is why they don’t believe me.” He complains, but Sabine simply playfully elbows him in return.

“That is why it’s so much fun,” Sabine explains. “I could say anything and they would believe it. It’s cute.”

“We aren’t cute. We are soldiers working to protect the empire, just like you are Sabine.”

“No, you’re not. I’m working to protect my planet, not the empire.” A traitorous saying that Sabine only ever states when Ezra has crossed a line. One Ezra was not in the mood to argue against.

“So Ezra how did she save you?” Asks Abel.

“I fell off a cliff, she caught me using her jetpack.” Ezra lies with a small smile on his face. “It was love at first saving.”

“I wouldn’t take it that far Ezra.” Sabine jokes with a laugh.

“Awe.” Cries Tiri and Jak.

The rest of dinner went by relatively the same way. Ezra had put in his request and it was approved. A ship would take him and Sabine down to the planet below tonight, but suddenly he starts feeling as if they shouldn’t go. He wasn’t sure why, or if it was just his own neediness wanting to not go, but Ezra knew he wasn’t going to get on that ship if they were just going to a party. He would tell her when he saw her next, Ezra decided.

Funny enough it was Sabine who found him. He had no idea how long she had been there, watching him. It was only when he looked up, decided on what he was going to say, that he saw her standing in his doorway. Despite all the warmth he felt moments ago as courage built in his chest, it was all quick to turn cold.

“S-sabine.”

“You don’t want to go, do you?” She asks with a sad sort of smile on her face.

Ezra looks down. He just did not feel it was in him today. “No. Can we,” he takes a deep breath. “Can we just stay together tonight. I don’t care where, but it’s not for me to go to a party. I rather go somewhere, just us.” Ezra finishes explaining.

He looks up to see Sabine trying not to laugh. Her mouth opens but covered by her hand. Her brown eyes were filled with delight. “Well, we wouldn’t be alone here.” Sabine walks over before offering him her hand. “So let’s catch that ride down, and we’ll go from there.”

Without hesitation Ezra takes it. Following Sabine all the way to the planet below he forgets about all the teasing, all the jokes, and lies, and half-truths. He forgets the moments where they have to place their jobs before themselves, and for once. Ezra has a truly great night.


End file.
